In advancing wireless technology, many devices will exist that operate using one or more of various wireless standards. Such wireless devices may be operating within the same environment and thereby access the same medium. For example, a legacy device may still operate with access points that are developed to communicate in accordance with newly developed standards. Newer devices and legacy devices may or may not be able to process communications from the other type of devices. Mechanisms to prevent communication collisions between legacy device communications and newly developed device communications may be necessary.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.